Warriors: The Take Of Social Media: Flames Of Frost
Summary Hey! Flighy here and I made a funny warrior story about how Warriors get phones and learned the way of texting! Chapter 1 Squirrelflight created a group chat: ' ' Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw': What the-' Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: Hey Brambs! Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw: Squirrelflight! What r u doing? Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: What do u think flea brain! I'm making a chat! A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny: Hey Squirrelflight! Hey brother. Feathers That Lands On A Tail: Hey everyone! Feathertail here!" Fur That Bristles In A Storm: Yo! What's up! Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: Squirrelflight! Why did u add me here? Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: Because I can, doofus. Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: I'm leaving. Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers has left the chat Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight added Crow That Tries To Eat Feathers back to the chat. Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: HEY! I h8 u Squirrelflight.....�� Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Hi guys! Stormfur and I are dating! A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny: WHAT??? Feathers That Land On A Tail: Congrats! ������ Fur That Bristles In A Storm: (blushes) ���� Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: Let's play a game! We tell each other who we like! Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw: Oh HELL no. Leaves That Dapples On A Pool: Hey guys! Squirrelflight, no way.... A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny: '''U know that she would bug us until we say yes... Let's just do it, and regret it for our lifes TO BE CONTIUNED............ Chapter 2 Flames And Frost Group Chat: '''Leaves Dappled On A Pool: Fine... Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: Yay! Brambles That Weave Around A Claw: U leave me no choice, but what Tawnypelt said, I will regret this.... Fur That Bristles In A Storm: Well, I don't have to play, So me and Brook are leaving. Bye Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Later friends!! ' ' Feathers That Lands On A Tail:' Well, my dad is calling me to go to the mall. TTYL!!' Fur That Bristles In A Storm, Brook Where Small Fish Swims, Feathers That Lands On A Tail has left the chat. Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: I bet they made excuses to leave here. U GUYS BETTER NOT MAKE EXCUSES!! ' ' A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny:' Let's just get this over with. I will go first: I like Rowanclaw....' Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: WHAT?????? Leaves Dappled On A Pool: I like.... I can't say it..... Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: Come on Leafpool! Tell us!!! Brambles That Weave Around A Claw: Yeah, Tawnypelt told us, TELL US LEAFPOOL OR I WILL LITERALLY RUN IN YOUR HOUSE AND FORCE U. Leaves Dappled On A Pool: Fine, It's Crowfeather! ' ' Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight:' WHAT?? U LIKE CROWFEATHER!! WHY U NEVER TOLD ME!!' Brambles That Weave Around A Claw: ....������ A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny: I'm surprised. Crowfeather, u there? Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: Wow. Sorry was just drifting down from love heaven. This is a surprise, since I like Leafpool!! (blushes) I ���� U LEAFPOOL!! Leaves Dappled On A Pool: '''Cool! Do u want to go out with me? '''Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: Yes. Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: I guess it's my turn... Brambles That Weave Around A Claw: YASSSSSSS Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: �� okay... I like Brambleclaw!! A Pelt Danced With Colors Of Tawny: WHATT???? Leaves That Dapples on A Pool: Oof Rip my sis.. Crows That Tries To Eat Feathers: Wow Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw: ......... Squirrel, can I talk to you in somewhere, like in our contacts? Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: .....Ok. ______________________________________________________ Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: So.... u wanted to talk to me in privrate??? Brambles That Weave Around A Claw: Okay, u like me? Correct? Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight : Um... yes? Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw: Perfect. Since I like you too. Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: ❤������ Phew, I was scared. Brambles That Weaves Around A Claw: Do you want to go out with me? Squirrel That Plucks Mist In Flight: Of course!! ______________________________________________________ Meanwhile, In Firestar's Phone: Sand That Drifts In A Storm: GET OUT OF HERE SPOTTEDLEAF! FIRESTAR IS MINE!! Leaves That Are Spotted: FIRESTAR'S LOVES ME U FUR BRAIN!!!!!!! Stars The Glows With Fire: ...... TO BE COUNTINUED! DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 Stars That Glows Of Fire: Ladies, pls calm down. Sand That Drifts In A Storm: Sorry babe, but I have to deal with this furball if we want to have a peaceful life Leaves That Are Spotted: HOW DARE U CALL ME A FURBALL! I WILL KILL U Sand That Drifts In A Storm: U furbrain! I will kill you myself, plus ur dead! Leaves That Are Spotted: Let's see if my hubby can agree. Love, who is the better wife? Sandstorm the brat, or me? Sand That Drifts In A Storm: �������� Stars That Glows Of Fire: Well... I.... made a promise to Sandstorm that I love her, and I still do, So... I choose Sandy. Sand That Drifts In A Storm: Awwww come here babe. Let's send a pic to bratball of us kissing. Leaves That Are Spotted: I hate u Sandstorm!! Sand That Drifts In A Storm: ( sends a pic of her kissing Firestar) Leaves That Are Spotted: I'm leaving. CALL ME FIRESTAR!! Star That Glows Of Fire: Sorry Spottedleaf. Maybe you should rest in StarClan, and get another mate. Leaves That Are Spotted left the chat. TO BE CONTINUED!! DUN DUN DUNNNN! Chapter 4 Squirrel That Takes Flight Through The Night: Hey Brambs! Like my new name? Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: Of course it's better than ur old one! :P Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: WHY U...... Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: I was just joking... chill Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: Did u miss me? Brambles That Weave Around Claw: Of course, Squirrely! Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: Awwww... This is why I am lucky to have a sweet, handsome, strong, and smart boyfriend. MEANWHILE... Jessy That Is Queen Bee: Hey Ashfur, I need to talk to u... Ash That Drifts On Fur: What is it, Jessy? Can't u tell I am still mad over this Squirrelflight dating Brambleclaw thing? Jessy That Is Queen Bee: Well so am I.. I am going to text them in their Chat and make them break up, and you could have ur obnoxious redhead, while I have sweet Brambs. Ash That Drifts On Fur: Why, Jessy, This IS THE BEST PLAN EVER! Jessy That Is Queen Bee: All right, let's go Jessy That Is Quen Bee: Hey Brambs!! Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: Ugh Jessy, what r u doing here? Jessy That Is Queen Bee: Mind ur own business! I was talking to Brambles, not u Ash That Drifts On Fur: Hey Squirrelflight!! Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: Ashfur! What are you doing here? Jessy That Is Queen Bee: Hey Brambs! Did you hear that ur so called girlfriend kissed Ashfur? Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: NOT TRUE! Don't listen to her Brambleclaw! Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: ... Ash That Drifts On Fur: It was a wonderful kiss... her lips against mine.... Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: OMSC ASHFUR! U ASSAULTED ME U FURBALLL!!! Ash That Drifts On Fur: And Squirrelflight? Did you know that Tigerstar jr. kissed Jessy? Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: Not true! Squirrely, don't listen to them! I luv u, why would I kiss, of all people, Jessy? Jessy That Is Queen Bee: Oh, but it is true. I kissed him right away when you left. Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: LIAR! I don't know what u and Ashfur r planning, but I know that u all r trying to make Brambs and I break up... AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!!! Brambles That Weaves Around Claw: Plus... Did I ever told you Jessy? I H8. U!!!! Leave me alone, and take ur bratty self out of here!!! U too Ash. Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: Ooh! I sense people are mad here.... What is it Jessy and Ashfur? Think we would fall head over heads 2 u? Hell no.. and goodbye! Jessy That Is Queen Bee: UGH I HATE U SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Ash That Drifts On Fur: SAME 4 U BRAMBLECLAW!!!! Ash That Drifts On Fur and Jessy Is Queen Bee has left the group chat. Brambles That Weave Around Claw: Phew! I hate those 2 sooo much. Squirrel That Takes Flight In The Night: Me 2. I gtg babe, see u later! Kisses!! Brambles That Weave Around Claw: Luv u! Hugs and Kisses TO BE CONTIUNED!!!!! Coding done by Flighty!! Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress